playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JPBrigatti/PSASBR Fake New Vergil Moveset
Vergil is the leader of "The Order" and twin brother of Dante in the game DmC: Devil May Cry. He is a Nephilim who opposes Mundus's tyrannical rule over humanity, and enlists his brother's help in gaining revenge on their family's destroyer. He also stars as the playable character of "Vergil's Downfall", an additional DLC chapter for the game and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale.http://playstationallstarsbattleroyale.com/All-Stars#12 Biography CITIZENS, FACE YOUR DEMONS *Like Dante, Vergil harbors a deep hatred of demons, but instead of just killing the demons before him in a blind push, Vergil is strategic and utilitarian; he is always crafting plans to put the hurt to Mundus, and is willing to do anything and sacrifice anyone, demon or human, to accomplish his goal. Despite his ruthlessness, he has a true love for his brother, and wants them to work together. THE LEGACY OF VERGIL: *''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening'' *''Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3'' *''DmC: Devil May Cry'' Arcade Opening Rival Name: Unknown Reason: TBA Connection: TBA Ending Gameplay Vergil plays similiar like his brother, but he can't cancel moves and is less combo-heavy. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Slasher' - - Vergil does a Yamato Combo. *'Yamato Dash' - or + - Vergil Dashes fowards and hits the opponent. *'Upperslash' - + - Vergil launches the enemy into the air. Hold to jump with the enemy and start an aerial combo. *'Volcano' - + - Vergil, with his Yamato, hits the ground and causes an mini-explosion. *'Aerial Rave' - (Air) *'Aerial Yamato Dash' - or + (Air) *'Orbit' - + (Air) - Vergil does a series of slahes. *'Helm Breaker' - Down (Air) - Just like Dante's version. center (Triangle Moves) *'Summoned Sword' - - Vergil summons a sword and throws at the enemy. *'Blistening Swords' - or + - Vergil creates a series of swords around him and shoots one by one. *'Upwards Summoned Sword' - + - Similiar to summoned sword, but upwards. *'Spiral Swords' - + - Vergil gets surrounded by swords, which can hit the opponent for a short time. *'Aerial Summoned Sword' - (Air) *'Aerial Blistening Swords' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Upwards Summoned Sword' - + (Air) *'Aerial Spiral Swords' - + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Parry' - *'Angel Glide' - or + - Just like Dante's Angel Boost *'Trick' - + - Vergil dissapears and reappears behind the opponent. *'Killer Bee' - + - Vergil takes a leap and drops down from the air in a diagonal motion. *'Aerial Parry' - (Air) *'Aerial Angel Glide' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Trick' - + (Air) *'Aerial Killer Bee' - + (Air) (Throws) *'Divorce' - or - Vergil grabs the opponent and slashes them. *'Upper Cut' - - Vergil grabs the opponent and slashes them upwards *'Stomp' - - Throws down and stomps the enemy. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Rapid Slash' - (Level 1): Vergil does a slash while moving foward. The most useful Level 1 in the game. *'Doppleganger' - (Level 2): Vergil summons a clone and, similiiar to Heihachi Mishima's Level 2, follows Vergil and attacks the enemy while they are close. *'Demon Army' - (Level 3): A brief cutscene shows Vergil with an entire army of demons(Silmiliar to Vergil's Downfall ending cutscene). After it, Vergil enters a power state and can earn one-hit kills, and also moves faster. The demons help vergil, also earning one-hit kills for him. Intros and Outros Introduction Vergil enters a fighting stance. Winning Screen Vergil sheates his sword. Losing Screen Vergil passes out. Costumes Demon Fighter The default appearance of Vergil Hollow Vergil Unlocked at Level 10, him as his hollow. Coatless Vergil Vergil without his Coat. This is part of the Pre-Order costumes. Minion Eva *She can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 With Vergil. Gallery |Chuck's Appearance in Playstation All-Stars Trivia *He and Dante are the third pair of characters to be from the same franchise. The other ones are Kratos & Zeus and Cole MacGrath & Evil Cole MacGrath. Category:Blog posts